


Dominance and Submission

by swtalmnd



Series: Worth the Wait [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bingo, Community: inceptiversary, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames contemplates his unspoken obedience to Arthur's demands, and then speaks of it over dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance and Submission

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 6th of 7 short fics in a series for 2016 kink bingo; I'm determined to get two intersecting Bingo lines. And write a lot of porn.
> 
> Thank you to mycitruspocket & kate_the_reader for encouragement and beta help!

When Eames woke, he was pleasantly surprised to find Arthur wrapped around him like a sleepy octopus. The clock on the bedside table indicated only a few hours had passed, so Eames let himself settle back in to enjoy the feel of Arthur draped over his chest. After getting the cold shoulder for most of the job, an armful of warm, willing Arthur was just about the best outcome he could have imagined.

He could've done without the gunfight, though.

Still, the sex had been explosive, so he supposed he couldn't totally discount the power of running for your life to spice things up. Eames pressed a kiss to Arthur's sleep-mussed hair, charmed by the way it was starting to curl as it escaped the gel. He wondered a little at himself, at how strong the urge had turned out to be, once he let himself want Arthur, to not only have him but pleasure and please him.

It had felt a little bit like worship, to have his mouth on Arthur.

Eames found himself gathering Arthur a little closer, pressing soft kisses to his hair and face. "Arthur, what have you gotten me into?" he murmured, unable to resist the lean, hard body now so soft and pliant in his arms.

Arthur stirred, yawning. "Bed, Mr. Eames," he said, nuzzling up under Eames' jaw to bite at the delicate flesh underneath it. "I got you into bed."

Eames chuckled and claimed a musty kiss. "Bath, room service, more sex, revenge?" he suggested.

"Hm, not in that order," said Arthur, biting again at Eames' shoulder, and then his nipple, making Eames gasp. "Food, revenge, sex, bath, more sex."

"Counter-proposal accepted," said Eames. He pressed another kiss to Arthur's hair and then slid out of bed. "I'm going to freshen up," he said, tossing the hotel's guest services binder over to Arthur.

"Yeah," said Arthur with a chuckle. "I'll go after you." He sat up naked and began flipping the pages for the room service menu.

Eames took a moment to admire him, flushed pink and bleary-eyed with sleep, and then grabbed his shaving kit and vanished into the bathroom to brush his teeth and attend to his bodily needs.

When he emerged, Arthur was waiting to climb out of bed and give him a kiss. "Choose your food and I'll order it when I'm done," he said, taking his own kit into the bathroom.

Eames snuggled into Arthur's warm spot and looked at the limited menu, deciding the pasta was probably the safest. He could always brush again, should the garlic breath be an issue. He was contemplating whether or not he'd want some cake as well when Arthur emerged.

"I think I'll have the chicken Alfredo," said Eames.

"You sure you don't want the T-bone, puppy? You were awfully fond of my meat earlier," teased Arthur, sitting in bed and giving him a cool, minty kiss.

Eames chuckled. "You are the highest quality thing in this hotel, love, I wouldn't trust it not to disappoint."

"Pasta it is," said Arthur, ruffling his hair fondly and glancing down to where Eames was still tapping at the desserts. "And cake for both of us. Tea?"

"Yes, ta," said Eames, grinning to have Arthur's attention to detail applied to making him happier. Eames let himself be urged to curl up and put his head in Arthur's lap, let himself be petted while Arthur called in their order, and even let himself enjoy every moment of it.

"There's a good puppy," said Arthur, after he hung up. "I wonder if you could blow me before the food arrives?"

"No time like the present to find out," said Eames, nosing under the covers like a dog after a toy.

Arthur chuckled. "Eager puppy," he teased. "You're loyal, too, maybe I should keep you."

"Mm, maybe you should," rumbled Eames, hiding his confusion and his face in Arthur's lap. A part of him liked everything about that idea, wanted so much for Arthur to want him and keep him and to be loyal right back.

Eames pushed such complex thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrated instead on the singular joy of sucking a very nice cock. Arthur was clean and warm, and Eames wrapped his lips around the head and toyed with just that sensitive part.

"More, Eames," said Arthur, his voice firm despite the thread of pleasure in it. The hands threaded back into Eames' hair, gently urging him to take Arthur deeper.

Eames happily obeyed, letting Arthur's cock slide into his mouth and throat, swallowing every lovely inch of him. There was something meditative about sucking him like this, letting Arthur control the pace and depth while Eames concentrated on breathing and sucking, swallowing and licking. Arthur's cock was hard and mostly straight, with just enough upward curve to make it fun to glide his mouth up and down at this angle. The head bumped as Eames took it deep every time Arthur gently pushed him down until his nose was buried in the crease of hip and thigh.

Arthur was gasping, letting words of praise fall from his mouth onto Eames' eager ears. "Yes, good, fuck, so good, dream, better than a dream, my Eames, yes, good, good boy," he said over and over.

Eames found himself making contented sounds whenever he could, hard but happy to wait his turn, just basking in the joy of making Arthur feel good. He could feel Arthur's balls getting tight when he took Arthur deep, but it wasn't until a knock sounded at the door that Arthur let go, spilling in Eames' mouth.

"Just a second," called Arthur, while Eames licked him clean and wiped his own mouth. "Just stay there, puppy, I'll take care of it."

Eames got himself tucked properly into bed, feeling soft and sleepy despite his erection, and he watched with languid curiosity as Arthur got up and slipped on a robe to answer the door. Eames could only imagine how he looked, his mouth red and wet from sucking cock, especially combined with Arthur's flushed cheeks from orgasm. The server clearly knew something was up, as he made very short work of the delivery and didn't even linger for a tip.

Eames chuckled as Arthur put out the 'do not disturb' sign. "He was not prepared for your post-coital charm, darling."

"I'm always charming, coitus or not," said Arthur dryly, bringing the tray over to the bed. "Sit up, I don't want to spill this."

Eames complied, smoothing out the coverlet so Arthur could lay the tray on the bed. "Maybe we should put the tea and cake aside for later?" said Eames, seeing that they'd brought him barely-hot water and tea bags instead of a proper pot. "I can boil some water in the coffee pot if this cools."

"Yeah, good idea." Arthur got those set aside on the desk and came back to sit with Eames, claiming his own plate of a cheeseburger and fries, along with one of the side salads. "Eat your greens."

"Yes, dear," said Eames, spearing forkful of lettuce. He chewed thoughtfully and then asked, "Is this how you want things, you in control and me your obedient puppy?"

"Sometimes," said Arthur, a secret smile on his face. "Sometimes I just like how strong you are, so you can hold me down and fuck me hard, or hold me up against a wall with my legs wrapped around your waist."

Eames' eyebrows went up. "Sometimes you like that about me, specifically?"

"Well, your type," Arthur amended, "but right now, and for the foreseeable future, yeah, you."

"I do hope the foreseeable future lasts beyond this little idyll," said Eames, shooting Arthur a look he hoped wasn't too pathetic.

"So far," said Arthur, "it's looking good. Especially if you keep being such a good puppy." He ate a fry with a challenging look on his face.

"So far," said Eames carefully, "I've enjoyed being your good puppy." He didn't want to imply that he'd do it forever, or had done it much before, but here and now, with Arthur, he was very much enjoying the luxury of letting someone else decide what to do and when and how.

Arthur nodded, eating another bite of his salad. Eames tried his pasta, which was decidedly middling but perfectly edible, letting the idea of it sit inside his brain awhile.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Arthur asked, "Are there any non-obvious limits I should worry about? I don't really go in for any of the extreme stuff, I get enough risks in my work life, but I don't want to hit a nerve unexpectedly."

Eames nodded, giving this question the consideration it deserved. "I don't want my, you know, head covered, or my eyes or mouth," he said. "I get around it okay for work, but it would kind of spoil the fun for me, I think."

"No hoods, gags, or blindfolds, got it," said Arthur. "I don't bother with props much, to be honest. I'd rather you stayed still because I told you to than because I spent an hour tying you up."

Eames had to carefully swallow his mouthful at that, but he nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good, um, plan."

"If you feel like you need something else, you can tell me," said Arthur seriously. Then he grinned, huge and full of delight. "I'm just really loving the idea of you as my sex slave right now, I have to admit."

Eames laughed, finding himself smiling right back. "Even better than coffee boy?" he quipped, before letting himself be more serious. "I'm absolutely certain I'm in very good hands," he said, leaning over and claiming a kiss.

Arthur kissed back like he owned Eames and he knew it, not forceful but fully in control in a way that made something inside Eames melt. "Good boy," he said, voice full of promise.


End file.
